The Hokage and the X-Men
by Spartan of Chaos
Summary: The X-Men have been disbanded. With their home destroyed, their mentor MIA, and the threat of a horrible future looming above their heads, there seems to be little hope for our heroes. But when a certain knucklehead shinobi unexpectedly comes to their aid, the fates of many are forever changed.
**AN: I see that there's already quite a number of Naruto/X-Men Evolution crossovers. So I think it's time to do one with a series that hasn't been done before, Wolverine and the X-Men. I find it to be pretty underrated compared to the other X-Men cartoons considering it was cancelled way too soon. This story takes place during the episode Hindsight and for Naruto it takes place years after the events of Boruto: Naruto the Movie. Now let's get this show on the road.
**

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki had no idea where he was right now and while he was still able to remain hidden while he was in the forest outside of the neighborhood. Everything that he was looking at right now was something that he had never seen before and it was something that made the Nanadaime from Konoha all the more confused by what he was looking at this very moment.

The blonde looked about and the roads were unlike anything he had seen before in his life, the strange metal looking carts didn't have any horses or people moving them to their destination, and every so often he spotted smoke coming from some sort of pipe that was behind them. There were more of the strange things and they were of different sizes to boot as he looked at the things carefully and tried to make some sense of it all. He had seen some things like those in his travels in the Elemental Countries as well as his trip to Snow/Spring Country but they were nothing like the ones that he was seeing before him right now.

And the buildings…sure the buildings in places looked like the other hidden villages and several others that looked somewhat similiar, but there were no buildings in this shape and size in all of his travels at all and this added even more to the confusion that was hitting the blonde shinobi. Naruto sat down in the clearing and managed to calm down and begin to piece together what had happened earlier. He had been on a simple mission, which involved retrieving an ancient weapon that had enough power to destroy an entire country from a group of rogue shinobi who were obsessed with bringing out a new age which involved destroying the old one. When Naruto arrived at where these shinobi had their base at, it was revealed that the weapon had already been activated and soon it would be unleashed on Konoha. Naruto of course would never let that happen after all that he had accomplished during his life and what so many had fought and died for, he intercepted the weapon with the same technique of his father Minato Namikaze and managed to use the Hiraishin to move the weapon. But it detonated just as he used the jutsu, all Naruto knew was that he had stopped it before it reached Konoha and all he saw was white and he thought that he was really going to die. But instead he did not die as soon as the light faded away and now here he was in a world that made no sense to him in any possible way.

* * *

As Naruto headed further into the suburban area, he came across a sight that took him by surprise. He saw that a group of armored men with the initials "MRD"on their shoulders wearing helmets wielding very strange weapons surrounding a nearby home. What he saw next made the Seventh Hokage shake with rage, a man and a woman, plus a little girl were being led into one of the strange vehicles while wearing handcuffs. Being a parent himself, seeing this despicable action struck a nerve. Before Naruto could intervene, a man wearing yellow and blue costume who popped two sets of claws from his knuckles, an action that shocked Naruto, jumped down from one of the houses and took down two of the armored men, he then used his claws to slice their weapons in half. the man then looked up to see one of the helicopters taking off with the family inside, he then leaped into the air with his claws ready to latch onto to helicopter but unfortunately he missed and plummeted straight into to the ground, the men took this as an opportunity to entrap the costumed man in a net and then spray him with tear gas, Before they could move in and capture him, an orange and black blur slammed into some of them, sending them flying. In what seemed like an instant, they were all on the ground groaning in pain. One of them, who was a man who had silver hair in a buzzcut looked to see a blond haired man with blue eyes wearing an orange sweatshirt with black stripes, black pants and sandals and a white cape that has a red flame pattern around the hem that is held together by a red rope who was glaring at him intently. Before he could say anything he turned around to see that the man in blue and yellow had cut himself free and now was ready to attack once more.

"Who wants some?" He snarled.

"Code 10! Abort! Abort!" the silver haired man shouted in fear as he and the other MRD agents retreated into one of the copters. As they took off, the costumed hero who was known as Wolverine threw one of their tear gas bombs inside the copter, causing the pilot to lose his concentration and crash onto one of the nearby vehicles.

"Nice aim," Naruto praised. Wolverine turned and looked at the Nanadaime with narrowed eyes, he had never seen this man before. Was he another mutant?

"And just who the hell are you bub?!" Wolverine demanded.

"I was about to ask you the same question. Any chance you know where I am?" Naruto asked, still keeping his calm posture.

"I'm asking the questions here, _who_ are you? Are you a mutant?!"

"First of all, my name's Naruto Uzumaki and if I was your enemy, I wouldn't have helped you take down those armored guys back there and second, what the hell's a mutant?"

That response left Wolverine with a clear sense of surprise. How could this guy not know what a mutant was, they were pretty well known and feared to point that they were arrested on sight. "Where did you come from?"

"You might find this very hard to believe, but I'm not from this world or even this dimension," Naruto stated seriously.

"You...can't be serious," Wolverine said looking dumbfounded

"I am serious, but I completely understand if you think I'm crazy. Hell, If I was in your position I'd probably think the same thing and even if I did try to explain everything I still don't think you'd believe me," Naruto stated.

Wolverine stared at the blond Hokage with an expression of disbelief, but for more reasons than one. Firstly, it was clear that he at least believed what he said was the truth, which meant that he wasn't lying as he saw it. Secondly, if that was true, then he was either completely insane or telling the absolute truth.

' _It doesn't seem like he's lying…_ ' Wolverine thought, giving a good hard look at the teen's face. He could tell that Naruto was calm, collected, and had no malicious intent behind his words. That would normally confuse him given the extremely outlandish information he was just given, but then again he figured he owed him the benefit of the doubt. On top of that, he had a scent about him that definitely wasn't anything he'd smelled before.

"Let's say you were telling the truth so far… how the hell did you end up all the way here?" Wolverine questioned.

"The last thing I remembered was that I was trying to stop a bomb from destroying my village, but it went off and I was suddenly caught in the explosion. Next thing I know, I ended up here," Naruto replied.

"And I'm guessing you got no where else to go huh?" Wolverine asked as Naruto nodded.

"I think I know a place where you can stay until we figure this all out."

"Alright then, lead the way," Naruto declared as he followed Wolverine. Little did he know, he was going to be in for one unforgettable adventure.

* * *

 **AN: And that concludes the prologue, If you didn't guessed this already I'm using Hokage Naruto for this story, so he's at his current level of power at this time and he will also provide a mentor role for the younger X-Men. This story will include my own interpretation of Season 2 but also elements from other Marvel animated series such as Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes and Spectacular Spider-Man. Remember to read and review and I'll see you next chapter.**


End file.
